Como Fue
by pineappleminivan
Summary: Set two years after the episode Lose the Boss, Daniel reflects back during Christmastime. A campy, sappy, melodramatic Holiday fic written with all the frosting and sugar left over from Christmas. Now COMPLETE!
1. No se decirte, como fue

**Title: "Como Fue" **

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. If you find something in here you'd like for your own story, go for it; just credit me somewhere.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One:

He felt it spreading across his shoulders, burning in his stomach and making his face turn red. This is what it feels like, he told himself. This is what it feels like to be rejected.

It was a new feeling. It hurt.

"But—Sofia, wait. I can change, we can go back to the way we were before—"

Mercifully, Sofia stopped his artificial protest. "Daniel," she said, her soft accent sounding like silk, "we both know, you aren't in love with me, and I—we were never in love in the first place. We were just—" she paused and sighed, brushing away the snow that had stuck to Daniel's spiky bangs as they walked in from the parking lot. "We were caught up in a moment, trying to fill something that wasn't there." She paused and looked at him.

"Daniel, have you ever stopped and thought about what you want? This dream—kids, a house, a family—this is what I want. But what do you want? You've spent your entire life trying to fit into somebody else's shoes, and you've never really thought about—" She stopped.

"I don't think you've ever figured out what you want for yourself," she said in a softer voice.

He searched her face, trying to understand, trying to process this new emotion and feel desire and regret at the same time while a small part of him started to understand what she was saying. She saw this in his eyes and pulled him downwards for a kiss.

Daniel closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and pulling her closer, as close as he could. The sound of the airport faded away and he could only hear his heart beat, feel the woman in his arms, the warmth from her body. It hit him again, that hurt so acute he could feel it pricking at the base of his neck, at his eyes. Don't cry, he told himself. Act the man.

But this feeling, it was new. His mouth was dry, he tasted metal. Was this regret?

"Sofia," he said again after they pulled apart. "Wait."

"No Daniel," she said, grasping the handle of her luggage and turning to leave.

He had been able to stop her before. In front of the Suarez house he had grasped the fence and held on to the Christmas ornament that he had made that day. It was for her, for his Sofia. It wasn't a Tiffany necklace, he thought to himself, but this was what's right. This is what I want, he said to himself, strangely happy.

He had felt relieved, like something slid into place and opened a lock. He didn't realize he could feel this way, want these things, these normal things: a house, a home—a family.

Standing outside in the cold snow he held onto the small white fence and thought that if he could cross this, if he could get her to understand at that moment, she would be his forever. And he would be hers.

But that was last year. In the back of his mind he could hear Betty's voice, telling him how so much could change in a year. She was right. It just wasn't always happy.

Sofia stood there, in the airport. She took another step backward.

"Daniel," she said, "goodbye."

Daniel didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Fine, he thought, have the movie star ending. He wasn't going to say a word. This was what she wanted after all.

Sofia drew in a hitched breath, turned around, and walked away.

Daniel stared after her, motionless as the airport breathed around him.

He thought he had known what he wanted: her. But now, he didn't know what to think. Daniel turned around and walked back outside, the cold air helping to clear his thoughts and calm the heat in his face and the ache in his heart. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Betty," he breathed.

"Is everything okay? It's nine o'clock, what's the matter?" the concerned voice said on the other end of the line.

"Nothing," he said, "I just need a ride from the airport. I forgot that we drove here in her car."

Daniel winced, sucked in a quick breath. We, that abominable word that betrays so many things. He had forgotten about Betty's feelings. Forgotten that Sofia meant a lot to her too, as a mentor and a friend. But Betty, ever cheerful, ever resourceful, didn't say anything. Instead, she filled him in on the day's events. He had been out of the office, saying goodbye to Sofia.

He hated himself for asking her to stay. Not Sofia—Betty. Suddenly a new regret rose up over the first. He felt sick to his stomach. He leaned against a pole outside the airport.

He had been the first to congratulate Betty on the opportunity to work for Sofia's new magazine. It was exactly what Betty needed, what she excelled at. What she had dreamed about her whole life. But then, one night after he and Sofia had a fight, he had wound up at a bar again, drowning his sorrows. He had called her—Betty—asked her to pick him up. She came, as always, pulling him out of the bar and practically carrying him on one shoulder. He begged her to stay at Mode. He said he didn't know how to do this magazine without her.

He sighed listening to Betty chatter on about things he knew were important. But at that moment, he just didn't care. What was wrong, he asked himself? How could he have come to this point? He didn't know how to run this magazine without a girl that had never seen the business end of a pair of tweezers. She didn't seem to realize that black and brown do not go together, no matter what Women's Day said.

He had begged her, cried as she drove him back to his house that night. He was ashamed to think about it now, but he had hoped she would drive back to her warm house, tuck him back in the garish-colored bed with the Little Mermaid pillows so that he could wake up to Papa Santos' cooking.

But that was before the coldness had settled in, or the distance had started. Daniel shivered. He didn't even realize it until after it had already happened, when Betty's open face had suddenly become unreadable, even as they spent midnight sessions getting the magazine to press. She hadn't invited him back to her house, her family and their warm house. Daniel knew it was better that way.

He thought he had known what he wanted. He thought he had found it in Sofia. But now, standing out in the cold, the snow started to fall again and it was all he could to do stand upright on the earth, holding onto the cell phone and Betty's voice for support.

"Daniel, are you okay? Are you listening?" Betty said, feeling the distance between them even with his voice in her ear.

"Yeah," Daniel said, "ah, yeah. It sounds great Betty," he said in his gravely voice.

"We'll be over to pick you up," Betty said.

"Who," Daniel said. There was that word again—the We that speaks volumes.

"My family" she said.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped Betty didn't hear it.

And apparently she didn't. "We were out doing some Christmas shopping and we'll swing by and pick you up," she said.

Daniel smiled, something inside of him excited against his will.

"Okay," he said a little louder, a little stronger, "sounds great. See you in a few, Betty."

"Great," Betty said, "Justin's excited to see you. It's been over a year now."

"Yeah," Daniel said, "tell him I'm looking forward to hearing his ideas."

They said their goodbyes. Daniel closed his eyes and turned his face upwards, feeling the soft snow falling. He looked down and blinked the snow out of his eyelashes.

There he was, Daniel Meade, fashion editor, millionaire, son of a billionaire. Rich, powerful—handsome, he thought to himself, brushing off his jacket. And completely helpless without her, without Betty. He stood in the glare of the floodlight and waited to be rescued. An hour passed.

Then he heard it—from a mile away, it felt like. The Suarez' small, squat grey Honda rattled to a halt in front of him. Betty was in the passenger seat, her sister driving. Their father was noticeably absent, in jail and tied up in immigration proceedings.

Betty rolled down the window.

"Hey!" she said, waving him over. Daniel got in the backseat where Justin sat with a sketchpad open, full of different fashion ideas. Hilda looked back briefly and smiled a tight smile.

"We'll drop you off," Betty said.

"Thanks," he said. The car started off, shaking forwards.

He looked around, at the tattered jackets and the gas gauge nearly on empty and the heaviness that had settled on the once-happy family. How could they possibly be out buying presents, Daniel thought to himself.

And then he felt it again, that warm, almost burning feeling. It started at the bottom of his stomach and spread up into the top of his head, his entire body. He felt it so strongly it almost hurt. He wanted something, but he could barely articulate it. It didn't feel like a fast change, but instead something that had been building for a long time, a slow turning.

He couldn't name the feeling, it was so new, so intense. He shook his head. It couldn't be what he thought it was. Was it—no, not that. He drew in a sharp breath.

The Honda rattled even more than before, shuddered and then died about a block away from his high-rise apartment.

"No," Hilda wailed, "not now. We cannot deal with this right now."

Betty and Justin looked shaken, but his assistant soon shook it off and got everyone out of the car. They stood in mourning around the now-smoking grey car.

"Well," Betty said, "Is it okay if you can just maybe walk the rest of the way to your apartment?"

Daniel still wasn't listening. He was trying to understand, trying to process this new emotion that seemed to get stronger whenever he looked at the Suarez family.

He wanted to help.

"Yeah," he said, "but you guys come with me, and we'll get you a ride home, okay?"

Betty and Hilda looked at one another, having an unspoken conversation that Daniel could not decipher.

"Okay," Betty said, "but we don't want to impose."

"No," Daniel said, betraying his newfound emotion, "It's not like that—I want to."

He stared at the ground, too scared to look at the family's response.


	2. Ni explicarme que paso

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. If you find something in here you'd like for your own story, go for it; just credit me somewhere.**

**Quick Note/Apology: I can't believe the number of reviews I received for the first chapter of this story; thank you so very much! My absence from posting was not my own choosing, but in between finals, applying to law school, my mom having emergency surgery and the holidays, I guess picked the wrong time to post the first installment of the story. However, I will be posting the rest of the story this week, for sure. Thank you again for your patience! I hope to see the Ugly Betty Fandom grow here, and this is my contribution. Thank you again, everyone!**

----------------------

The walk to his apartment was actually quite short in terms of distance, but to Daniel, it felt like forever. He thought of a million things to say, but his companions were not in the mood for joking about the gaudy decorations outside his building.

They walked in silence, with Justin and Hilda walking in front, while Daniel and Betty walked behind.

_God_, he thought to himself, _I'm an idiot_. He could have just called a cab. But he had wanted Betty to come and pick him up from the airport.

_You just want her to save you again_, he thought, berating himself. _Can't you see that she's got her own problems, that she might need some help herself? _

Daniel was lost in his thoughts and nearly walked past his own apartment. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Betty's hand on his shoulder. He sucked in a quick breath.

"Daniel, we're here," Betty said.

"Oh, right," Daniel said, trying to cover for his absent-mindedness. "Right."

They took the elevator up to his apartment, Justin marveling at the ornate decorations that filled the lobby. This managed to get a smile out of Betty and Hilda. And even better, Daniel did manage to find his own apartment and blocked the thoughts that were still nagging him.

He switched on all the lights, but his apartment, cold and minimalist, seemed stark in comparison to the warm reds, greens, and golds from the downstairs lobby.

Justin and Hilda waited on the couches, watching E! on the television; in the kitchen, Daniel and Betty called a taxicab.

"Wait," Betty said, "what service are you using?"

"Just the usual," Daniel said, confused. "Why?"

"We can't have anything too expensive," Betty said. "There's a couple good companies in the phone book, but I forget their numbers—"

"Betty, don't worry about it," Daniel said, "I've got you covered. I mean, you did drive me home—"

"Daniel, our car would have broken down anyways, and we don't need—" Betty snapped. She stopped and leaned against the counter. When she spoke again her voice was softer. "I mean, we don't need any more help than you've already given us. I mean, we're invading your space here, and—"

"No, really," Daniel said, becoming offended, "it's okay. Why won't you let me help?"

Betty turned away.

"Why start now," Betty said under her breath.

Daniel heard her. He was crushed. Unable to think, he robotically punched the number for the taxi service.

"They'll be here in ten minutes," Daniel said.

"Thanks," Betty said. "We'll wait downstairs."

Betty turned to leave the kitchen, and Daniel caught her by the arm. She tried to get away quickly, but Daniel held her fast. He didn't want to hurt her, and when she saw the look of fear jump across her face, he let her go. Betty sighed, as if in relief.

It killed Daniel inside.

"Betty, what's going on?" Daniel said.

"Nothing," she said, "there's nothing wrong."

"Look," Daniel said, "I know about your father, but maybe we can get a good lawyer, somebody my dad knows, and—"

"I said that we don't need your charity," Betty said, "just because we're not from your side of town—"

"But I want to help," Daniel said, "I mean, there's no hidden agenda here—"

Betty took Daniel's hand. "Look, Daniel, thank you, but we'll be fine."

"I'm serious Betty," Daniel said, protesting but finding it hard to concentrate when she was holding his hand. "You've been an amazing employee, and anything I can do to help—I'm serious Betty. No hidden agenda here."

Betty smiled, but still shook her head no, resolutely.

_Of course there's a hidden agenda, you liar_ his own brain said, betraying him. _You love her_.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel" she said. Daniel's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Yeah," Daniel said quietly. _Yeah? _His brain said, _Who says that? How about 'Merry Christmas Betty' or 'I love you, marry me?'_

"It looks like there isn't going to be snow for Christmas this year—it's already the 20th and look," he said, looking out the window.

"You never know though," Betty said.

There was a long pause where Betty and Daniel stood as if frozen. The sound of the television drifted into the dark kitchen.

_Kiss her_, his brain said. The air became electric, and Daniel leaned towards Betty.

Who then slid out from under his gaze, lighting fast letting go of his hand and walking out of the kitchen.

"We'll wait downstairs," Betty said.

Daniel sucked in a breath, defeated.

"Great," Daniel said to the empty room.


	3. Pero de ti, me enamore

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

**A note about the Chapter titles: does anyone know from what song those lyrics are taken? It's probably one of my favorite songs of all time, hands down.**

-------------------------------------

The next few days at work were more strained than they had ever been between Betty and Daniel. What had once been a partnership had devolved into a traditional boss-secretary dynamic.

Daniel would ask for something, and Betty complied without question.

Daniel knew that the quality of the magazine had suffered without her input. It was still good, and it was even improving as Daniel had finally gotten the hang of his job, but he knew it wasn't anywhere near how good it could be, if Betty would only offer her suggestions like she used to.

"Coffee?" Betty said, bringing in a tray. "The designers will be here in a few minutes and I took the liberty of getting some vegan snacks and organic free trade coffee."

"Oh, thanks," Daniel said, "you can just set it over there," he said, pointing at the small table in his office. Betty set the table down and walked back to her desk.

The problem with this office, Daniel thought, was the glass everywhere. It was like working in a fishbowl. It gave him the unfortunate ability to watch Betty with her unaware.

His eyes drifted from the rather boring dossier in front of him to the young woman at the desk. He saw Betty hunched in front of her computer, balancing a pencil on her fingers. She appeared listless, bored.

Daniel pressed the button on his phone. "Betty, could you come in here please?" he said.

_What excuse are you going to think of this time?_ His brain mocked him.

"Betty," Daniel said, "you know next week is Christmas. I was wondering if you would be requesting any extra vacation time?"

_You called her in here for this? _His mind said, _real smooth there, buddy_.

Betty appeared perplexed by the question.

"Why would I need extra time off?" she asked.

"Well, with the holidays and all, I thought it was time to spend with your family, and since your father—"

"Daniel," Betty said sharply, "I would ask you to not bring that up here at the office—"

Daniel stopped himself, horrified at what he had said.

"Right, I'm sorry Betty." He picked up papers and started rifling through them; to save what little face he had left.

"That's all, thank you," he said. Betty walked back to her desk and resumed her slumped position. If anything, she looked smaller than before.

Daniel thought that Sofia had broken his heart. It wasn't the first time, but it surely had been the worst.

_The worst before this moment_, he thought, _this has to be the worse feeling in the world. He felt sick_.

He grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going out of the office for a while," he said, brushing past Betty's desk. "I'll be back before 4, so wait up."

"Right," Betty said.

-----------------------------

Daniel returned to the office and spent the rest of the day approving proofs of the magazine. They had managed to meet their deadline, and the Christmas edition of the magazine was headed to the printers on the other side of the river that evening. Daniel had let everyone go home early in reward for getting the work done before deadline.

At 6, Betty came into his office.

"Is there anything else you need before I leave?" Betty said.

Daniel jumped, startled by Betty's entrance. He had been concentrating on a large book on his desk.

"Betty," Daniel said, "I check around with some of my friends and found a lawyer that specializes in Immigration law. He's really good. I explained the situation—without using names, of course—and he said he could have your father out in days. He gave me this big book to look through, I mean, he sounds really good—" He looked at Betty, who had dropped her notebook.

"What are you doing?" Betty said, tears forming in her eyes. "What did I ever do to you?"

She ran out of the office, choking back a sob.

Daniel jumped up from his desk and went after her. Betty turned a corner and ran into the women's bathroom. Daniel hesitated only for a moment, and then followed her in there.

It seemed as if the whole building was deserted. Daniel followed the sound of her voice to one of the sinks. She gripped the edge of the counter as if holding onto the edge of the world.

"Betty," Daniel said, "I'm just trying to help—"

"Why?" Betty said, "What makes you think we even want your help?"

Daniel was silent, unable to come up with anything coherent to say.

"I mean, I don't know. I just—it's just that, well, I mean, that time Mr. Suarez was kind to me, when I was still seeing Sofia and I was hung over. Do you remember that Christmas?"

Betty didn't look at him, but shook her head.

"Yeah," she said. "I remember. But Daniel, that—that's in the past—"

"But—but I want to help," Daniel said. "I didn't realize because Sofia had me spun all around."

"No, actually she didn't" Betty said, looking at him. "You did, Daniel. You were the one that always had to be chasing somebody. You always had to be on the hunt."

"And now," she said, her voice breaking, "now you're alone for a Christmas, you're bored, or lonely, or something, and you think you can just attach yourself like a leech to my family, when—"

She stopped, and pulled her arms to her chest. Tears were falling fast down her face.

"I don't understand why you have to mess with us. Why at Christmas?" she asked.

The bathroom was silent.

"Betty, please," Daniel said, pleading. "Please let me help."

"I'm not trying to get anything out of you, and I'm not expecting a Christmas invitation. But—your father is a good man, and if I can help a good man keep his family together, then that's what I want to do." He said, pleading.

Betty's posture relaxed some as Daniel spoke.

"Okay," she said, "but we have to have a contract. I'll borrow the money for this lawyer now, but we're going to pay you back—"

"No, that's not what I meant," Daniel said.

"I know," Betty said, "but that's the condition that I'm willing to accept."

Daniel sighed, defeated. "Fine. I have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow. He can meet us at the jail."

"Us?" Betty said. "I thought that—"

"Just this first time," Daniel said. "And then I'm staying out of it," he said. Betty nodded, apparently satisfied with the bargain.

"Daniel," Betty said, "thank you. I mean, that taxi a few weeks ago, and now this," she said. She hugged Daniel, whose heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

"No problem," Daniel said, holding Betty tight. "It's no problem at all."

As far as Daniel was concerned, this moment, holding Betty—this was Heaven.


	4. Fue una luz

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. If you find something in here you'd like for your own story, go for it; just credit me somewhere.**

**One more thing: "The song is called 'Como Fue.' I know. I'm sorry. I'm cheesy. Ha, well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

-----------------------------------

Daniel had never been to a jail before. He didn't want to admit this in front of Betty, but internally he was marveling, even terrified, of the New York City jail system.

He had been a typical, spoiled rich kid growing up, and in his teenage years he had been busted for minor possession. And so had his friends.

_What a difference a hundred-thousand-dollar lawyer makes_, he thought to himself.

Betty was walking beside him, but she was used to the jail. She had visited her father there twice weekly for the past year he had been in the system. In fact, she was practically numb. Daniel put a hand to her back, walking beside her protectively. She jumped at the touch.

Daniel removed his hand quickly. Neither of them said anything.

The attorney met Betty, Daniel, and Ignacio at the phone booth-style meeting that looked right out of the movies. Daniel couldn't believe that they actually had to use the phone to talk to Ignacio, who was on the other side of the glass.

But there wasn't any other way. At one point the lawyer asked if he could have a minute with Mr. Suarez privately, and Betty and Daniel left the room momentarily.

They stood in the hallway, feeling out of place in this jail.

"It's going to be okay," Betty said, "calm down."

"Who says I'm tense?" Daniel asked.

"The way you've been pacing, and the fact you went back to chewing at your nails," Betty said.

"Oh," Daniel said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Right."

Betty smiled at this. Daniel lit up inside.

It was funny how turned around things were, Daniel thought. Here he was, standing in the hallway of a jail with his secretary, whom a few years ago he wouldn't have given a second glance.

But today, standing here, there wasn't anywhere else he wanted to be. They stood in silence, but it was a more comfortable companionship than the tense moments earlier in the day.

The lawyer came back out into the hallway.

"Ignacio would like to speak to you Daniel, privately," the lawyer said. Daniel and Betty shared a look before he headed back inside.

Daniel walked into the room and took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the glass from Ignacio. He picked up the phone, but didn't say anything.

Ignacio looked grizzled, toughened, darkened and older by his time in the jail. But there was still a spark in his eyes that the jail had not extinguished. Daniel knew Ignacio had seen tough times before.

"You know," Ignacio said, his cadence sounding like music, "this lawyer guy of yours seems pretty confident. He tells me I don't have to worry, I can get out in a couple of weeks at most. I tell him I ran into some trouble back at home, about twenty years ago. He tells me not to worry." Ignacio shakes his head. He looked hard at Daniel.

"I tell him what I did, tell him there isn't any way I'm going to get out of here. He says, no problem. Don't worry about it. I say, how's that possible? He says, I know the judge. We play golf every month, he says."

"And he says, Welcome to America, Mr. Suarez," Ignacio shook his head.

"Top of his class at Yale," Daniel said, speaking for the first time since he sat down across from Betty's father.

"But that's not what surprises me," Ignacio said. "What I'm wondering about, is why Betty sat down and tried to make it very clear that she hadn't accepted any charity from you, how all of this—this lawyer—is on loan, and it isn't a gift, and how I shouldn't read anything into it—"

"Right," Daniel said, "it's not out of pity—"

"What is it out of then, Daniel?" Ignacio said, looking at Daniel intently. "Why all this work, why the fancy lawyer and the trip down here?"

"Look, Mr. Suarez," Daniel said, "Betty's been a great worker—"

"Too good for you," Suarez said.

Daniel shook his head. "You're right. She is. But I just wanted to do something good for her, given everything she's sacrificed to stay here, to work at Mode when everyone is against her, different from her—"

"Betty can take care of herself at Mode. That's not what I'm worried about," Ignacio said. He looked at Daniel, hard.

"But it's a really big world out there, and it doesn't hurt for someone to have your back, you know?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

The guard came over the intercom, telling them that time was up.

Ignacio looked at Daniel again, saying more with a look than he ever could on the phone. _Take care of her_. He said, the sound silenced by the glass.

Daniel nodded.

He found Betty in the hallway. She was sitting on the ground, and he pulled her up, into a standing position.

"You want to get something to eat?" Daniel said.

"Actually, I have to get home," Betty said. "I'm cooking dinner."

"Oh, okay," Daniel said. They walked out to the parking lot.

"I guess I'll see you after Christmas then," Daniel said.

"I can't believe there's only 12 days left," Betty said, "it's just like the song."

"Yeah," Daniel said, "I think there's something about maids a-milking or something, and I guess there's a partridge in there too—"

Betty laughed, and Daniel felt a hundred feet tall.

"You know, you can always come over for dinner. I mean, if you don't have plans—"

"I don't," Daniel said quickly.

"I understand though, if Giselle or Tiffany or whoever gives you a call," Betty said.

Daniel shook his head. "She wouldn't eat any empanadas anyway."


	5. Que iluminó, todo mi ser

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**Note: Chapter 5! Wow. We're over half-way done now. Here we go! Thank you if you are still reading. I don't expect comments, but if you like it, please let me know. Happy New Year everyone!**

-------------------------

Dinner, by Daniel's estimation, was fantastic. He was stuffed, having has fill of quesadilla and Christmas cookies. He stayed after dinner and volunteered to help finish the dishes. He and Justin dried the dishes and put them away.

As they were working, Justin peppered Daniel with questions about the celebrities he had met, what the clubs were like, and if Ms. Spears really was as big of a tramp as everyone thought.

"I've never met her, actually," Daniel said. "I saw her perform once at a club, but it was purely by accident, I swear."

"Right," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, everybody liked 'Toxic.'"

Daniel laughed. He was having fun. The house was warm, and Justin had made his decorations even more elaborate than in years past, making the house a joy to be in. _Probably to get his mind off Ignacio_, Daniel thought to himself.

After the dishes were done, the two boys went into the living room, where Hilda and Betty were watching television. Betty was curled up on the corner of the couch, while Hilda controlled the remote from the lounge chair.

"Mom!" Justin wailed when he saw the screen, "Don't make us watch this!"

"What?" Hilda said, "It's educational."

"Mom," Justin said, "its Charlie Brown's Christmas special."

"Hey!" Hilda said playfully, "I've watched this every year since I can remember, and I'm not about to break with tradition now."

Justin resigned himself to defeat, pulling out scissors and white paper and commencing the business of making intricate snowflakes on the floor.

Daniel stood for a minute in the doorframe, watching the Suarez family. He felt that same warmth in his chest, the same feeling he got when he saw the family in the car, or when Betty hugged him.

He loved that feeling.

"Well," Justin said, breaking Daniel's thoughts, "are you sitting down or not?"

Daniel jumped, startled at the question. "I mean, if it's okay," he said.

"Of course," Hilda said with a wave of her hand. "Now sshh. This is my favorite part."

Daniel settled on the opposite end of the couch from Betty, who appeared to be asleep.

He turned his attention to the screen, where Charlie had just brought home the little, unsightly tree.

Hilda was right, Daniel thought, he had seen this off-and-on nearly his entire life as well. He sighed, kicking off his shoes.

"Hey Justin," Daniel said, "Do you have any extra scissors and paper?"

-------------------------------

The problem with Christmas movies is that you watch them so many times that they become familiar to you, as if they are a part of your own family Christmas.With this familiarity comes comfort—and oftentimes, in fact, most times, falling asleep partway through the movie.

Daniel had made several snowflakes that he thought were pretty good (though they did not rivaled Justin's for intricacy or aesthetic value), and after setting the scissors aside, he had closed his eyes to rest—just for a minute.

He woke up momentarily when he felt a warm weight on his shoulder, on his chest. But he was drowsy with sleep from the warm house, the couch and the cookies, the good food and the long day and Daniel merely leaned into the weight and fell asleep again.

Daniel woke early, slightly disoriented. He looked around him and recognized the Suarez abode.

He looked down to see Betty sprawled across him. She must have shifted in her sleep.

Daniel froze, not wanting to wake her. He raised his arms and put them around Betty, gently.

_You are an idiot_, his brain said._ She's going to wake up_.

But she didn't, and merely sighed in her sleep.

Daniel leaned back into the couch, holding Betty. He tried to stay awake, to remember the moment, but he soon fell back asleep.

When he awoke again, he was cold. Betty was no longer on the couch, in his arms. He could smell breakfast cooking.

He walked out to see Betty, Hilda and Justin at the table.

"Breakfast?" Hilda asked. Daniel nodded.

It was nice to sit at the Suarez table again, Daniel thought.

_Don't get too cozy_, his brain said.

He looked at Betty, who smiled but quickly looked away. Daniel thought he saw her blush.

"Well," Justin said, "I still think that it would have been better to go with a Rudolph theme rather than just Santa. I mean, come on—everyone could tell that her decorations were from last year."

Hilda looked at Daniel, exasperated. "You try and take a kid to see some Christmas lights around town, and the next thing you know you know, a critic is born."

"Hey!" Justin said, laughing.

Daniel took a seat next to Betty. Justin handed him a plate and the serving spoon for the eggs. Daniel sat and listened as Hilda and Justin went back-and-forth. The news was on the radio, in the background.

Betty didn't say much during breakfast.

"Do you have big plans for tomorrow?" Justin asked. "Because I heard that Moby is having this thing at his loft, and from what the papers say it's going to be awesome."

Daniel looked confused.

"What's tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

All three Suarezes stared at him.

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow," Hilda said.

"Oh," Daniel said. "Um, no, I hadn't really thought that much about it."

"Well, you can just come back here tomorrow then, too!" Justin said. "Can he Mom?"

Hilda looked at Betty, who was picking at her breakfast.

"I'm not the only one who lives in this house," Hilda said. "It's up to Betty."

Betty appeared frozen. She sputtered for a moment. "Well, I mean, I don't know, I guess if all your other plans fall through and you don't have anything else, I mean—"

"I don't have anything else to do," Daniel said, looking at Betty intently.

Justin and Hilda shared a look over the table. Justin made a silent motion as if he was going to faint. His mother smiled and tried to glare at her son.

"Sure, I mean, yeah," Betty said, "you're always welcome here."

"Great! Daniel said, a little too loudly, a little too quickly. "Um, right," he said.

"Well," he said, pulling back from the table, "I better get going. Have to make sure the, um, stove isn't on at home. I'll see everyone tomorrow, I'll just let myself out," Daniel said all in one big rush, tripping backwards over a chair and stumbling to the door.

Hilda and Justin were respectfully silent long enough for Daniel to get out the door, and then collapsed into laughter. Justin actually fell out of his chair.

"What?" Betty said.


	6. Tu risa como un manatial

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. If you find something in here you'd like for your own story, go for it; just credit me somewhere.**

**Chapter 6**

---------------------------------------

Daniel called Betty the next day when he was walking along the shops in Manhattan.

"I was wondering if you would let me take everyone out to dinner tonight, instead of cooking in again," Daniel said. He stopped walking, dead in his tracks. "Wait! I mean, its not that I don't like your cooking. I mean, it's great. It's fantastic even. I mean, I love it. But what I'm trying to say is, would that be okay?"

"Daniel," Betty said, exasperated, "you are our guest. I mean, no, we can't let you pay for everything—"

"I thought we had agreed that the layer was on loan," Daniel said. "Other than that, you're the one helping me out. Just let me do this one thing—please?"

Betty sighed on the other end of the line. Daniel knew he had won.

"Fine," Betty said, "but this is it."

"Right!" Daniel said. "Great, I have reservations for Chappell's at eight.

"How did you get in Chappell's on Christmas Eve?" Betty said.

"I called in a favor," Daniel said.

"Alright, I'll pick everybody up at eight." Daniel said.

"Okay," Betty said hopefully from the other end of the line.

Daniel knew it wasn't manly to skip out of glee. But he really wanted to; all the way back to his office.

---------------------------------------

"Hey, Daniel's taking us to Chappell's for dinner tonight, Betty said to her family early in the afternoon.

"The Chappell's? Justin said. "Really?"

"Yeah," Betty said. Justin squealed. "Yes!" he said.

He then stopped and looked at Betty.

"What are you going to wear," he said slowly.

"I thought maybe just that old black dress," Betty said.

"The funeral dress?" Justin asked.

"Hey!" Betty said, "It's nice."

"No, its hideous," Justin said. He stopped for a minute.

"Betty," he said, suddenly sounding more like the twelve-year-old he was than the sophisticate he always tried to be, "would it be okay if I gave you your present early?"

Betty looked at Justin quizzically.

"Sure," she said. "If you really want to."

Justin jumped up. "Yes!" he said. "This will be perfect for tonight," he said.

He ran into the living room and pulled a long present from the pile. It was wrapped perfectly. After all, it was from Justin.

He handed it to Betty. The box, despite it's size, was quite light. Betty pulled the wrapping paper carefully and opened the long white box.

Inside was a deep red fabric. She pulled at the fabric and realized it was a dress.

"Justin, what's this?" she asked.

She sat the box on the table and pulled out the floor-length red dress.

"I designed it and made it myself," Justin said, shyly. "I actually measured your funeral dress to get the right sizing."

"I can't wear, I mean, it's so—" Betty was stunned.

"Justin, you actually made this?" She could barely believe it; the stitching and fabric were so fine. "How much did it cost you?"

"Not that much, really," Justin said. "Mom gave me a little money."

Just then, Hilda walked by the door. She saw the look on Betty's face as she held the dress.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yes," Betty replied, "but, I mean, I don't even know, I mean, how we're going to fit in and now we're all going to have dinner at Chappell's and—"

"What?" Hilda said, "seriously, tonight?"

"You aren't mad, are you?" Betty asked, "I mean, we always cook, but is this okay if we go?"

Hilda laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course—this is great." She suddenly stopped.

"Oh my God," she said. She looked at her son.

"Justin, this is going to take a while. Go get my curling iron." Justin nodded, as if he understood his mother's plan.

Hilda looked back at her sister.

"Betty, go shower. We've got some work to do," Hilda said.

"What?" Betty said. "What's going on?"

"Just go shower!" Hilda said. "We've only got five hours!"

"Why is my family insane?" Betty asked no one in particular.


	7. Regó mi vida de inquietud

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. If you find something in here you'd like for your own story, go for it; just credit me somewhere.**

**Note: Wow. Second to last chapter now. It's been fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it. **

--------------------------------------------------

Daniel knew he was an idiot. His brain had been reminding him of this fact for most of the afternoon—like when he called Betty and asked her and her family out to dinner. Or when he called in a huge favor to get the reservations at Chappell's.

Or when he had rented the limo.

Now on the ride over, Daniel wondered if it was a little much, the white stretch limo. He made himself a gin and tonic for the ride over, to steel his courage.

_What are you afraid of?_ His brain said, taunting him, "it's only dinner." Daniel threw back the drink. Like he expected, the drink didn't help.

He soon arrived at the Suarez casa and jumped up the steps. He raised his hand to knock, but Justin had already opened the door.

"Come on in!" Justin said. Hilda was waiting, ready to go in the living room. She looked fantastic. Santos didn't realize what he was missing, Daniel thought to himself.

"Betty!" Hilda yelled, "We're going to be late!" Daniel's heart skipped again. Why was he acting like a teenager again? He ran Mode, for God's sake. Women threw themselves at him, sometimes literally.

"I'm coming!" Betty said. He heard the telltale click of heels coming from the back of the house.

Daniel turned momentarily to look outside. When he turned back, he took a step backward, slipped on a piece of errant wrapping paper from when Betty opened her present earlier in the day, and he fell to the floor.

And all this time, he was still transfixed by what he saw—Betty. His Betty, or so he liked to think.

The dress fit her perfectly, flattering in all of the right places. An hour-long ordeal with a curling iron had tamed her hair, her eyebrows slightly waxed, and her glasses were, for the moment, put away in the clutch purse she was holding. Her braces had been removed nearly a year earlier, but he had so rarely seen her smile in the past year; tonight, he could finally see her amazing smile, the in her eyes, Daniel thought, which was just like her father.

From the floor Daniel scrambled to his feet among the chorus of concern from his fall. He assured everyone that he was fine, but he was completely distracted by that red dress. She still looked like Betty—but _damn_, he thought.

This was going to be a long night.

"What's wrong?" Betty said. She looked at Hilda, crestfallen.

"No! no no no trust me, nothing is the matter," Daniel said.

They got into the limo, and reached the restaurant without incident. Daniel helped the ladies out of the car, and they walked in.

"Reservation for Meade," Daniel said.

"Right this way, please," the host said. He led them to a back, private room.

When the host pulled back the curtain on the room, Hilda squealed and Justin yelled. Betty was too stunned to say anything.

"Papa!" Hilda said, running to him. She pulled her father into a hug. "How did you get out!"

"You can thank that man over there," Ignacio said, pointing to the Immigration lawyer also seated at the table. "This is Mr. Sawyer."

Then it was Mr. Sawyer's turn to receive hugs and thank yous. Hilda and Justin were still talking to the lawyer when Betty finally entered the room.

"Betty?" Ignacio said quietly. Betty smiled, hugging her father.

"Ah, now this mascara is going to run everywhere," Betty said.

"It's okay," Ignacio said, tears forming in his own eyes.

"But what about the charges, what about what happened back in Mexico?"

"Like I said," Mr. Sawyer replied, "thank the many loopholes built into the American legal system. Statue of limitations, an anti-extradition treaty, the fact that your mother's ex-husband was a notorious wanted man by the United States government—take your pick."

Sawyer picked up a menu and started reading it, while the rest of their party sat stunned. This was obviously not the first time he had done this.

"Dang," Betty whispered to her father, who nodded.

"Let's eat!" Ignacio said. "Sit, sit everyone!"

Everyone took places at the table. "Daniel," Ignacio said, "please, sit by me tonight."

Daniel acquiesced and seated himself between Betty and Ignacio.

"I cannot think of a better Christmas than this, to have these important people here for dinner tonight," Ignacio said. "This is a very, very good Christmas."

"Here here," Mr. Sawyer said.

The waiter came to the table and took their order. During the dinner Daniel managed to keep up with the conversation, but it was all he could to do keep from blatantly staring at Betty beside him.

_Don't stare, _his brain said, _it's rude. _But he was having a very hard time when Betty was sitting there in a beautiful red dress; she was finally relaxed and surrounded by her family.

Daniel took a long, cold drink of water.

"Daniel?" Betty said, "What do you think?"

"Sorry, what?" he said. "I guess I spaced for a second."

"We were hoping you were going to join us for the night," Ignacio said. "You are invited as well, Mr. Sawyer."

"Love to," said Sawyer, "but there's a lot of work I need to get done tonight," he said.

"On Christmas Eve?" Daniel asked.

"There's a reason I'm this good," Sawyer replied.

Daniel nodded, silently. He threw a look to Ignacio, who just nodded. _He is_, Ignacio seemed to say.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at the house it killed Daniel to see the red dress go away and be exchanged for a pajama set.

_But pajamas can be good_, his brain said, _think about it_. Daniel shook his head, desperately trying not to think about Betty and pajamas.

Presents were exchanged Christmas evening, and the entire tenor of the house changed now that Ignacio was there to share in Christmas with his family.

"We had wrapped you presents," Betty told her father, "just in case."

Everybody was nearly crying. _God_, Daniel thought, _even I'm having a hard time keeping it together_.

Ignacio sat in his easy chair while Hilda, Betty, and Daniel were crowded onto the couch. "It's a Wonderful Life," was on the television—one of Papa Suarez's favorite Christmas movies.

"Quiet," he said, "this is one of the best parts!"

On screen, George and Mary were just about to kiss for the first time. Daniel suddenly felt very uncomfortable, sitting so close to Betty and watching the lovers on screen.

Justin scooted up on the couch on the other side of her mother, squeezing the already tight fit on the couch. She scooted to the right, and Daniel shifted over as well. Betty, however, had nowhere to go, already sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Justin!" Hilda said, "Ow! Watch it! You're getting too big to jump in like that."

Instinctively Daniel reached back onto the back of the couch, to move his shoulder and make more room.

He didn't mean for his arm to go back around Betty. It was an accident, he would swear later.

Betty froze, completely tense. Hilda was still nagging Justin and unaware, but Ignacio had seen what happened.

He didn't take his eyes from the television, but he smiled. He had used the same trick on Betty and Hilda's mother.

To Daniel's surprise, Betty turned towards Daniel and rested her head on his shoulder, putting one hand on his chest.

He really hoped she couldn't feel his heart beating at a million miles an hour.

They stayed that way through the rest of the movie, through the Christmas Eve specials and finally, through some infomercial after Ignacio had fallen asleep with the controller in his hand.

Daniel put his hand over Betty's smaller one and fell asleep.

When Betty sighed, Daniel thought he had died and gone to heaven. This was what he had wanted, what he had tried to find with Sofia but had always stayed out of reach. He was content, and quickly becoming domesticated.

He liked it. His eyes were getting heavy with sleep again.

"Absolutely the best Christmas ever," he said quietly, to the now sleeping room. _Exactly_, his brain said.


	8. Como fue

**Title: "Como Fue"**

**Author: pineappleminivan.**

**Synopsis: A year later, Daniel reflects at Christmastime. A "what-if" soon to be made an Alternate Universe by new episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Ugly Betty, I'm just borrowing the characters. If you find something in here you'd like for your own story, go for it; just credit me somewhere. Also: song lyrics used in this section are by the fabulous band called OK Go. The song is "This Will Be Our Year." Please get that song from iTunes, or on CD from the "John Tucker Must Die" Soundtrack. **

**Note: It's here! The end! Huzzah! Thanks again if you've actually read this far into the story. You know, I really enjoyed writing something dorky—thanks again! And while I don't write for the reviews, I would love to hear from you. So in closing, you're all awesome. And here we go…**

-------------

Daniel and the Suarez clan spent the rest of Christmas day in the house, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, thank you for everything," Daniel said as readied to leave. He put his coat on over his pajamas, which had been supplied by Ignacio.

"What are you talking about?" Betty said. "You're the one that got my father out of the jail—and that dinner, the limo, I mean—" she looked at Daniel. "You know, this all has been wonderful, but I don't understand. Why are you helping us? Why me?"

_Because I'm in love with you, obviously,_ Daniel's brain said. "Why not? Daniel said out loud. You—your family—you're all amazing. I've never met a family—I mean, I don't know." He stopped and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey, that's mistletoe, isn't it?" Daniel said.

"I don't remember any mistle—" Betty said before Daniel leaned in for a kiss.

_Jesus_, Daniel thought after they came back up for air. _On top of everything else, she's an amazing kisser_.

"There isn't any mistletoe in our house," Betty said, breathing heavily. "I took it down after a couple of… weird dreams I had about it."

They were still standing, inches apart. Betty laughed, and pulled him into another kiss. She smiled against his mouth.

"Have a merry Christmas, Daniel," she said quietly.

"I'll try," Daniel said, regretfully pulling away from her and walking out the door. He reached back for a quick peck on her cheek.

"See you Monday," he said.

----------------------------------------------------

But Betty was able to act as if nothing happened over Christmas. He heard people ask her how her Christmas went, she replied, "fine, the usual."

She went about her work, undistracted. Daniel noticed that she sat up higher than before. But she didn't return any of his looks, e-mails, or messages left on her desk. She was as cool and professional as before.

And once again, it was killing him.

Mode was having a New Year's Eve party, and Betty and Daniel were going over last-minute details.

"Everything set up for tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Betty said, "Amanda and Marc have really helped pull this party off. It should be amazing. We have a couple of great local acts lined up, and OK Go should be on the stage at nine, and from where our building is we should have a great view of Times Square at midnight."

"Right, great," Daniel said, not really listening to what she was saying. She read from a checklist while he glowered at her. _How can you be so nonchalant?_ Daniel interrogated Betty silently. _I'm dying here. Give me a sign, something!_

"Is there anything else?" Betty asked. He snapped out of his funk momentarily.

"No, that should be it," Daniel said. "See you at the party tomorrow?"

"Sure," Betty said, "It's a work function, so I should be in attendance," she said, smiling.

Daniel smiled. "Great," he said.

"Can I pick you up?" he said suddenly. He stared at the ground. _Idiot_, his brain said.

"You can if you want," Betty said, "but do you really want to be seen with me?"

Daniel looked at Betty, incredulously. "Do I—what?"

"This might bring down your creditability," Betty said, "that's all."

"Are you serious?" Daniel said, growing angry. "You still think that's what I am."

"Look, I'm tired of getting hurt," Betty said. "And now—"

"NewsToday accepted one of my pieces," Betty said quickly, the words now spilling out. "And now there's a position as a correspondent for here in New York, and its this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I don't know what to do and—"

Daniel took Betty by the hands.

"You know, this thing would go a whole lot smoother if you'd just tell me what's on your mind," Daniel said, running his thumb across Betty's hand.

Betty drew in a hitched breath. "But I didn't want to worry you, after you'd been so great to my family and—"

"I'm going to be honest, Betty," Daniel said, "I'm an idiot. I thought everything was about me."

Betty looked up, into his eyes. They were standing close now. The bustling magazine had screeched to a halt; most of Mode was watching this interaction from the other side of the fishbowl.

"You know, and I thought that I had to get stuff to feel good. I had to have money, I had to go to all these parties—I thought being editor of Mode would make me happy, you know? But it didn't," Daniel said.

"But you know when I've been happiest over the last two years? When I was helping you and your family. I guess there's something else to living, other than being just for yourself." He laughed quietly, but then frowned.

"But it kills me that it took so long to see it. It was right here, in front of me, and instead of seeing you, I was blinded by Sofia, by this crush that didn't have one-tenth of what I feel what I'm just standing near you," Daniel said.

He and Betty were standing even closer, nearly touching one another now.

"And yeah," Daniel said his low, quiet voice, "you know you need to take that job. You know you'll get it—NewsToday is one of our publications." He took her by the arms, sliding his hands up to her shoulders and linking his arms behind her back.

"And Betty?" He said, his voice low and gravely.

"Yes?" she said nervously.

"I do want to be seen with you, babe," he said, drawing her into a long kiss. Betty heard a gasp from outside Daniel's office.

Daniel and Betty turned to see most of the Mode office flabbergasted, standing frozen on the other side of Betty's desk. Marc had dropped a latte on the floor and it had exploded onto his shirt. Amanda had missed the explosion but had a raised eyebrow at the whole occasion.

"I knew it," she said.

"Oh now you didn't" Marc sniped. "Help me clean this up!"

"Ew! No," she said. "I said just get some water! Caffeine will give you wrinkles anyway."

From inside the fishbowl, Betty and Daniel couldn't hear what Marc and Amanda were saying; but they both had a pretty good idea of the gist.

Daniel reached for the intercom on the front desk.

"Is there a problem?" he asked the assembled staff.

The entire office sprang to life. Daniel looked back at Betty and smiled.

"Now, if I remember correctly," Daniel said, pulling Betty closer, "I think I was in the middle of congratulating NewsToday's latest star reporter. He kissed her again.

"Daniel, we have to work," Betty said against his lips, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day Betty stopped in. She had found her replacement—Amanda, who had proven herself with the party—and had already heard back from NewsToday.

"They said yes!" Betty squealed, jumping into a hug from Daniel.

"I knew it," Daniel said.

"So, I'll pick you up tonight, say, nine?" Daniel said.

"Make it eight," Betty said, "everyone wants to see you."

Daniel smiled. "Okay."

"And Betty, could you—" Daniel stammered.

"I mean, the—it's just that, there's, at Chappell's, the thing, I mean, I just was kind of wondering about—"

"The dress?" Betty said. She smiled and pulled Daniel down for another kiss.

"Wait and see," she said.

Daniel could have fainted with anticipation.

She kissed him goodnight and left the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At the New Year's party, it wasn't a shock that Betty and Daniel were arm-in-arm that night. After all, everyone had seen or heard about the kiss.

And everyone wasn't all that surprised by Betty's mini-makeover. They worked at a fashion magazine, for God's sake. Makeovers were practically bi-monthly.

In fact, the only people that were truly surprised on this evening were Betty and Daniel. Neither could believe they had found somebody so wonderful who loved them back.

"Betty!" Amanda said, sidling up to the happy couple, "I have to know, who are you wearing tonight?"

"Just Justin," Betty said.

"I love it." Amanda said. "Where does he work out of? LA? New York?"

"New York," Betty said.

"Great! Get me his catalog. I'd love to see more of his work," Amanda said, flitting to another corner of the party.

Betty looked at Daniel and grinned.

The countdown to midnight started, and cheers exploded as the count the midnight expired. Daniel swept Betty backward dramatically and Betty laughed, kissing him.

"Happy new year Betty," Daniel said, brushing her face. Confetti was still falling as an impromptu chorus of "Auld Lang Syne" broke out. Only about half of the people singing knew the words, and it sounded more like a kindergarten recital than coherent music.

It was still perfect, as far as Betty and Daniel were concerned.

"Hey," Daniel said, "I think I left some files up in my office. Would you mind getting them for me real quick?" Betty looked at him incredulously for a moment, and then caught on.

"Sure, but I don't work for you anymore, so it's going to cost you," Betty said mischievously.

"You can take it out of my next paycheck," Daniel said, kissing her again.

The band had finally hit the stage and began to play a slower song.

_The warmth of your smile, is like the warmth from the sun_

_And this will be our year, took a long time to come_

_Don't let go of now of my hand, now darkness is gone_

_And this will be our year, took a long time to come_

Daniel looked and Betty and smiled. Neither said anything as they watched the band play their opening song. He reached for her hand and she let him have it.

_Yeah we've only just begun. _

Betty slipped from Daniels grip and mouthed "five minutes" before walking away.

_And this will be our year, took a long time to come_.

Daniel bit his lip, watching Betty walk away to the final strains of the song. He clapped when the band finished.

"Happy New Year!" the singer of the band shouted.

Daniel had to agree. This was going to be a very good year indeed.


End file.
